


Welcome back Dean

by Tammypage



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammypage/pseuds/Tammypage
Summary: Dean Ambrose is back, so that means Y/N should be ever more happy.{Plus DEAN AMBROSE CAME BACK!! So why not write story about you the reader talk about how happy you are to see him come back in very sexy smutty way}





	Welcome back Dean

You sat in the back waiting for the show to end. All you want to do was get back home so you can call Dean. You and Dean been friends for a long time now. You were there with him when he wrestled in CZW, all the way into the FCW/NXT. You were starting to worry about him because he didn’t answer his phone. You tried calling his phone once again, but nothing it just went to voicemail. “Damn it Dean why are you not answering?” You said to yourself. You sat in the locker room watching Dolph and Drew making there little speech about how Seth was not going to show up while Kurt Angle was standing in the ring with them. Then Seth’s music hit everyone in the crowd cheered on when he walk out, but stood there with a mic in his hand. “Since I know your gonna have the scottish sociopath in your corner at summerslam. I figure...I outta have a Lunatic in mine.”  The crowd goes wild then Dean’s music hits. You was in shock to see him come out from behind. “Oh my god baby!!” you said with a smile on your face. “Your here?!” you said to no one really, you were just too excited to see him there.

 

You remember when he first got injured you, Roman and Seth were all there to help him out. You mostly was there for him when he had to go thru his surgery. Dean had to go thru rehabilitation for his arm. You was there with him thru it all even when he was ready to give it all up you there for him. “I can’t Y/N, this is to much for me.” Dean said looking at you with eyes full of tears. “Hey Deano I’m here for you love, don’t give up on me now. I’m here with you.” You told him with a smile. After all those months you stood by his side, and Dean was grateful for it. 

 

Now here his back with Seth together, word can’t describe the emotions that your feeling right now. Your heart was racing your body was shaking and your eyes filled with tears. “Your back Dean, you really came back!” You said once again you waited until the Raw went off the air just so you can see him. You walk out of the locker just so you can catch up with Dean Ambrose. You saw him from the corner talking with Seth & Roman you had a big smile on your face. You walk up just a little more then you stop due to the fact that Renee walk up to Dean smiling then hugging him as she kiss him. You felt your heart break from seeing that kiss she gave him you look down trying hold back some tears. “Hey Y/N!” Roman said making everyone look back to see you even Dean. You look at with a fake smile on your face as you walk up to them. “Hey you guys...Dean it’s been awhile since I last saw you.” You told him with smile. “Yeah it has been awhile, oh yeah thanks again for being there for me. Without ya I don’t think I would have made it.” He said with a smile. “I think you would have made it just fine without me Deano.” With that you turn and walk away. Leaving Dean with a confused look on his face.

 

You laid in the bed in your hotel room with tears running down your face. After everything you been threw with Dean after everything you and him have done together. He went back to his stupid ex-girlfriend Renee. You saw the time it was getting late so all you want to do is sleep and forget about what happen. You heard a text from your phone, you look at it to see it was from Dean.  _ Dean: “Hey can we talk like in person please?”  _ You just ignored his text as you started to take your clothes off heading to take a bath. Your phone rang once again you rolled your eyes just see it was Dean calling you. You just ignored the phone as you walk into the bathroom to take your shower. 

 

Once you felt fresh from your shower you put on your favorite bra & panty, which turns out, it was the same one Dean bought you for your birthday. You laid down on the bed ready to fall asleep then you heard a loud knock on your door. “Hey Y/N, I know you're in there open up so we can talk please?” You turn your body away from the door as you pulled one of the pillow over your head. The knock was louder this time Dean almost yelling. “HEY Y/N, OPEN UP!!” You got up from your bed annoyed as you walk to the open opening it ready to yell out him. He grab your face smacking his lips right on to yours. He pushes you back as he makes his way into the room kicking the hotel door close. You break the kiss as you look up at Dean. “What are you doing?” He look down at with a smile. “I think you know why Y/N. I saw the look in your eyes you really think I was going to get back with Renee?” You look at him confused moving back from until felt the bed behind you. Dean walk up to you as he pushes you down making lay flat on your back. Dean crawled on top of you.  “I care about you Y/N, you know what no...I don’t care...I love you Y/N.” You look up at him shaking your head. “Dean please stop don’t lie to me.” You said holding back some tears. Dean had a sweet smile on his face. “I’m not lying to ya sweetheart, I mean it. When you walk I was mad because I knew, I knew why Renee came around, and I knew she was trying to hard to get me back, but nothing was gonna work not with me really. Y/N you're all I need right now baby girl.” With that Dean kiss you once again making you moan into his mouth.

 

Dean didn’t waste any time as he took his shirt off showing off on how thick he look. You lick your lips with smile moaning. “Oh my god you got big baby.” He smiled looking down at you. “I needed a new look for my comeback.” As he took his pants off without getting out bed. “Dean I wanna feel you right now.” Dean lick his lips as he rip your panty off. “Dean!!” He laugh as he slide down opening your legs wide. “I’ll get you a new ones as for now, I need tastes you baby girl.” With that he ate you out like it was the end of the world. Making you moan out his name as you move you hand down to his head. Dean look up at you while you look down at him biting your bottom lips. You almost forgot he cut his hair so all you did was run your nails thru his scalp. His tongue moving up and down on your bud like magic. Dean had an idea he add two fingers inside you making you moan even louder than before. “Dean...ple..please...I’m gonna-” He add another finger inside pumping you even faster making you scream out his name while you hit your orgasm.

 

You pulled Dean up so you can kiss him, tasting yourself. “Oh you tasted better than I thought baby girl. You smiled at him you moved your hand down to feel his rock hard cock. “I wanna suck on it Dean. Please let me. Please?” You beg to him. He nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. You move to where he was you start to rub his cock that was still cover by his boxer. “Go ahead baby girl, it’s not gonna suck itself.” You giggled a bit as you pulled out his cock, and oh boy you was in shock. He was pretty long and thick like wow, how can you put something like that in your mouth. “Is everything alright sweetheart?” You look up at him. “Yeah your pretty big...I mean it’s not that bad… I mean...I-I just…” Dean grab your head then cock putting it in your mouth making you gag every time he shove your head down his cock. “Oh yeah baby girl that’s it, I wanna hear you gag, ohh!!” Dean keep his eyes on you while you put your hands on his thighs. You keep sucking and trying to swallow him whole, until he pulled your head making him look at you. “Oohhaaa. I almost came baby girl nah, not like that you what I’m gonna to you right now right?” You nodded you head as push you back on the bed now ripping your bar off. “Dea….Daddy please I need you.” With that Dean line his cock up with your pussy rubbing your bud until he slam himself right into you, making you moan out his name. He took his time while he sat inside you making you adjust to his size. You nodded letting him know that you was ready. He start to thrust inside you slow making sure you can handle him. You start to moan his name while looking into his beautiful blue eyes. “Oh daddy...yes please don’t hold back from me.” He smiled “Oh baby girl I won’t.”

 

You wrap your legs around his waist while he start to pick up speed thrusting in your pussy even faster making you moan his name even louder. You kiss Dean while he keep on fucking you now harder and faster. “Oh daddy please...I’m just might come.” He look down at you. “Not yet baby girl hold out just a little bit.” You did what he said as you tried your hardest to hold back. You felt Dean’s hand rubbing circles on your bud making you whimper more. Your walls start to closing in on his hard cock Dean started to pick up speed. “Come with me baby girl!” That’s all it took for you to finally release soon after Dean came as well. He kiss you hard as he rolled over to the other side of the bed pulling the covers over both of you. You laid next to Dean with  smile on your face. “I love Y/N. You were the only person that was there for me, even when I was about to give up you left my side.” You look up at him smiling while he look down at you. “I know baby, I was never gonna give up on you I love you Dean.” He smile as he kiss the top of you head. “Oh yeah I almost forgot to say this.” You look into his eyes. “Welcome back Dean.” 


End file.
